Untitled for now
by Kira-Jayde
Summary: Tohru has a cousin, Kira, who comes to visit to get her mind of things. she ends up falling for kyo and finds out the sohma's secret. does she get to keep the secret, or is she made to forget? and what does kyo think about her? please read, summery sucks
1. Chapter 1

Hello there! yet anothe fic from me.

Unfortunatly I DON"T own any of these amazingly cool characters, butI REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, want to own, Shigure, Kyo, Haru, Hari, Ayame, and little Momiji when he's old enough.

This is my first anime fic, that's more than 1 chapter long. I'm not good at them, although my friends think that they're great.

It is rated M for future: lemons, limes, oranges, grapefruits, manderines, tangerines, cumquats, or what ever citris fruit you wanna call them.

I REALY REALY REALY REALY want reviews. PLEASE? (gets on knees and begs)

um, this chapter goes pretty fast, because not much happens. it will be longer in later chapters. enjoy!

* * *

Kira sighed as the taxi drove down the street. Yay, she was in Japan. She didn't want to be.

Flashback

Kira came down stairs and walked in to the kitchen. Her father and Darren and Julian were sitting at the kitchen counter. Her father saddened at her appearance. Darren and Julian frowned. She was a mess. She hadn't eaten in weeks and if she had it wasn't very much. She lost her usual short skirts and revealing tops for a pair of the baggiest cargos and a black baggy tee. Her make up and hair brush were collecting dust in her bedroom.

"Hey," Darren said softly. She looked at him but didn't speak. No one had heard her speak in weeks, months actually. Not since that night.

"Kira, sit down please," said her father. She sat on the edge of one of the bar stools.

"Listen honey, I know this is hard on you. It's hard on all of us. I'm sending you on vacation. You'll go to your grandfather's and your cousin. We think it's for the best-"

"No," she said suddenly. Darren and Julian's eyes widened at the sound of her voice. She didn't say anything else.

"See, it worked already. Unfortunately you have no say in it. You leave in two days. And I will not have you wearing that outfit again either. Seth wouldn't want you to act like this"

Her head snapped up at his name.

"No,' she said again.

"You leave me no choice, honey. Your grief is eating away at you. Seth wouldn't want that."

She glared at her father before leaving the room.

End flashback

Now she was sitting in a cab, in Japan, with absolutely no idea where she was. The shops and the buildings flashed past her window. That had happened four days ago. She had managed to get out of the first time by holding a kitchen knife to her throat till her father relented. But she didn't get out of it completely. Darren and Julian had spoken with her-well, to her- and convinced her that it was for the better. She had managed to get her baggy clothes in to the suit cases by showing the maid that she either put the banned clothing items in the suit case, or she would start slitting her wrists and sneaking a razor blade into the suit cases. She had donned the approved out fit by her father at the airport in America, but as soon as she landed in Japan she changed back in to her favourites, as they hid her loss of weight better.

The taxi stopped. She paid the driver, with a bit of difficultly as she didn't know the currency to well, and didn't speak. He dropped her two suitcases on the path and drove off.

Kira dragged her suitcase up the driveway to her grandfather's house and knocked on the door. It opened and her grandfather stood their, smiling like always.

"Hello Kira," he said. He saw the suitcases. "I was told you'd be coming, but you'll have to share with your cousin."

She looked at him not saying anything.

"How about I call Tohru?" he dragged her suitcases inside the door and motioned for her to come in. instead of giving a yell like he usually did, he picked up the phone. He spoke into it for a few minutes, and then hung up. He turned to Kira.

"Come and have some tea." he led her into the kitchen and sat her at the table. He poured her some tea and sat down as well.

"How are you feeling?"

She said nothing and stared at her cup.

"Still not speaking? Living with Tohru will change that. As you can see, Tohru doesn't live with me any more, hasn't for almost a year and a half now. She said that she had room, and that Mr, Sohma said that you could stay. They're coming over now. Your father is very concerned for you. So is Darren. I know what happened with Seth is hard on you. Tohru lost her father, then her mother a few years later, but she didn't take it as bad as you have. I guess the Sohma's helped with that."

She looked up at him, suddenly curious about these Sohma's.

"The Sohma's are the family that Tohru lives with. I'm sure that you will like young Kyo and Yuki."

She raised an eye brow at him and he chuckled.

"Grandfather?" called Tohru as she entered the house.

"In the kitchen Tohru."

Kira's cousin entered the room with an older man in a suit and a guy around her age.

"Hey, Kira," Tohru said cheerfully. Kira looked at her, dark haunting eyes despising her happiness.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to be rude. We've come to get you. This is Shigure," she gestured to the older man. The suit looked good on him, his black hair settling above his eyes. "And this is Yuki Sohma." She gestured to the young guy who had purple hair.

Kira blinked as if to say, 'so?'

"Well how bout we take you home and get you settled in? Thanks Grandfather."

"That's okay, Tohru. I'll walk you to the car."

Outside, the man n the suit, the one name Shigure, put her suitcases in the back of the car and turned to Kira, who stood beside her grandfather.

"You coming?" Shigure asked. Kira saw Tohru and Yuki sitting in the back seat. She walked around and sat in the front passenger seat. She closed the door and looked out the window.

"She's going through a lot," grandfather said to Shigure.

"She's not very talkative. And she's too pale for my liking."

"She hasn't spoken any more than two words in four months. Two and a half of which she was in a coma. She hasn't eaten, spoken or left the house. This will do her some good. Take care of her for me."

"I will. We've got to go. I have to pick up Kyo." He waved before opening the driver's door. He slid in, closed the door and started the engine.

Kira looked out of the window as the car drove along. Kira had ignored all three of them when they tried to talk with her. Shigure pulled over and the back passenger door opened. Someone got in, but Kira couldn't see, because they got in behind her.

"Hello Kyo. Have fun?" Shigure asked.

"Bah, shut up," Kyo replied. "Who the hell is in my seat?"

"This is my cousin, Kira. Kira this is Kyo," said Tohru. Kira remained mute and ignored her.

"Doesn't talk much, certainly nothing to look at. But why is she in my seat?" Kyo asked as Shigure resumed driving.

"Kyo, please be polite. Kira is a guest, so if she wishes to sit in that seat, she is most welcome to."

"A guest? This is that stupid cousin that's staying with us? No way in hell am I sharing a room with that damn rat."

He was driving Kira insane. She lifted her hand and gave the finger to the back seat. She continued to look at Japan as it flew by her window.

He grabbed her hand and pulled it back, just enough for it to hurt slightly. He caught a glance at her wrist as her sleeve slid down. There were thin scars covering her skin. He released her wrist.

"She's cutting herself. That's smart isn't it? Betcha a boyfriend dumped he-"

"Fuck off." Kira said softly.

"Did you just tell me to fuck off? Where the hell do you get off saying that to me?"

"Kyo, stop please." Shigure said as he pulled into a long driveway.

Kira could hear Yuki and Tohru whispering about her talking. She hadn't wanted to, but that Kyo was pissing her off. She was not in the mood. Now she wouldn't hear the end of it. Shigure cut the engine and got out of the car. Kira did the same slowly. As she closed the door, she saw Kyo for the first time. He was gorgeous. Lovely orange hair and red eyes. He was wearing a similar outfit to hers. He was a little taller than her, and she could tell he had a killer body underneath those clothes.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Kyo snapped. Kyo looked up and him and blinked before walking to the boot of the car and pulling both her suitcases out, despite Yuki's and Shigure's offers of help.

"You really don't look strong enough to carry those, Miss Kira," said Yuki. Kira froze at being called miss. Only the maids and the hired help called her that. She didn't want to hear it again. It reminded her of Seth. She turned around and glared at him. She went to say something but she stopped herself, and looked away, following Shigure into the house.

After Tohru had shown Kira where her room was, and around the house. Making sure she knew where the bathrooms were. She was lead downstairs. She sat on the back veranda looking out at the garden.

"What the fuck is up with her?" Kyo asked looking at the black haired girl. When he first saw her he was shocked. She would have been beautiful had she not looked the way she did. Her eyes were grey and dull, sadness and grief filling them. She was pale and very thin. She had a good chest on her though.

"She's going through a lot," Tohru said. She doesn't talk. Well she hasn't since she came out of her coma a couple of weeks ago. Please don't torment her; she went suicidal no more than 5 days ago. That's why she's here, to get her mind of things. Please Kyo, promise me."

"Fine whatever." He stood up and walked away.

The rest of the day was uneventful. Kira didn't move from her spot, she didn't speak again, but she knew that Tohru had called her father to tell him that she had arrived safely and that she had spoken. Kira didn't eat and stayed where she was, ignoring the offers to come and eat. After dinner she went upstairs and curled up on her bed.

The next day, Kira was sitting at the table with Shigure, Yuki and Tohru. She had a cup of tea in front of her, but had only sipped at it. Suddenly the quiet was broken by Kyo storming into the room. He yelled at Kira.

"Why the hell did you use my towel!"

Kira said nothing. True, she had used the towel that morning, but she didn't know that she couldn't use it.

"It's my towel! You are not to use it or anything of mine again! I don't even know why you're staying here! Stupid coma this, poor Kira that-"

"Shut the fuck up," she said angrily. She couldn't hold it in any more. She had to yell at him.

"Excuse me? What the hell? Did you jus-"

"Shut the fuck up," she said again. She stood up and faced him. "You're annoying! You're pathetic and you're not god! Stop acting like you've been wronged. I didn't know it was your towel. Had I known I would have soaked it completely. I don't want to be here any more than you want me here. My father seems to think that because I haven't spoken in four months, two of which I was unconscious, it's okay to send me to Tohru and these two and a pigheaded annoying dick fuck! Piss off. I don't want to hear you yell at me again."

Kyo watched her as she yelled at him. Her eyes changed colour. They went from the grey to an emerald green.

She sat down and sipped at her tea. They all stared at her, not believing that she had actually spoken, and yelled at Kyo.

"Staring is rude," she said hotly noticing their stares. Kyo stormed off, and Kira sighed.

"Are you okay, Miss Kira?"

She looked at Yuki and glared at him.

"And we're back to being quiet," Shigure said. "Don't mind Kyo, he's like that naturally."

Kira raised an eyebrow at the older man, and returned to her tea, a small smirk appearing on her lips. It didn't go un-noticed.

It was a week after Kira had arrived in Japan. Kyo and Yuki kept fighting, so it was never boring. Kira had yelled at Kyo another two times, but didn't say anything else. It got too hot for her to wear her baggy clothes se she decided to go back to her mini skirts and singlets, although today was the first day she had actually worn the, se came down stairs to everyone at the table. They watched her in confusion as she sat down. She looked at all of them and rubbed her hand over her thin arm, self-consciously. She stood up to leave, but Shigure grabbed her hand gently.

"Sit down. We were just surprised by your outfit is all."

She pulled her hand free, but did sit back down.

"How about you have some fried rice?" asked Tohru.

Kira shook her head.

"Please, I don't like the idea of you starving your self."

"She's not going to listen to you. She's stubborn and stupid. She obviously can't see how her actions are affecting her family."

"Shut up."

"Look at that. I didn't even yell at her and she told me to shut up," said Kyo. Kira picked up her empty cup and threw it at him. It hit him in tee chest with a small thud.

"That was pathetic," he said putting it on the table.

"Piss off, stupid idiot," he said glaring at him.

"Stupid bitch."

"Thank you." She stood up and walked to the veranda. She sat down and ran her fingers along her scars.

"Kira, please eat something. Kyo's right. Think of how your father and Darren feel. I don't think they could survive losing you."

Kira stood back up and walked back to the table.

"If I eat something will you stop harassing me?"

"We're not harras-"

"Yes, or no?"

"Yes."

"Fine." She sat down and picked at her bowl of fried rice. Tohru beamed and Kyo smirked. Kira glared at him.

"Stupid prick."

"Stubborn whore."

Kira picked up Shigure's empty bowl and threw it at Kyo's face. It got him on the nose. Kyo yelled at her and left the room.

Kira smirked to herself.

"Kira, do you have to throw my crockery at Kyo?"

"He deserved it." She picked at her rice some more and showed that she wasn't going to eat any more by placing it back down and moving it away from her.

"Please eat some more," Shigure said. She glared at him.

A couple of weeks passed. Kira had stopped starving herself, and began to regain some of her much need weight. She could tell she was filling out into her usual shapely self, because she often caught Kyo and Shigure staring at her. She had continued to wear her short skirts and singlets, only coz she knew that he enjoyed the view. She began talking again. Not a lot, but she didn't stay completely quiet. She usually yelled at Kyo, although he had started to just ignore her. She was a little upset at that, because she had fallen for him. He was hoping that she wouldn't, but did. She would watch him when he practised his martial arts. He made a few mistakes, and she wanted to correct them, but she knew he would just yell at her. Shigure had started calling her his 'little flower', because she was always picking various flowers from the garden. She didn't mind so much, she knew he didn't mean anything by it.

Today she and Kyo were left at home. Shigure had wanted to see some Aya person, and Tohru and Yuki were grocery shopping. They had both promised that they would stay away from each other, not argue and leave the house as it was when the others left. Kyo was in the shower at the moment. Kira was sitting on the veranda, like usual.

_He doesn't dress in the bathroom, he goes to his room. Perfect chance for a perv._

She left the veranda and wandered upstairs. She knew that she had promised, but it wasn't like she cared, if pissing him off, meant she spent time with him, that was fine with her. If she stayed out of sight, she would get away with it. She reached the top of the stairs and bumped into someone. It had to be Kyo. He held onto him, to stop herself from falling.

_POOF_

She felt Kyo disappear as a large cloud obscured her vision. When it ad cleared, and orange cat looked up at her.

"Oh, how cute!" she picked it up under its front arms. And held it at arms length.

"Let me go, you stupid bitch."

"Kyo is that you?" she asked recognising the voice.

"Let me go!'

"Oh, my god, you're a cat! That's so cute! How come you're a cat?"

_POOF_

Another cloud appeared and she found herself holding a very naked, very hot, very angry Kyo. She looked down and saw him in all his glory. He pulled her arms away from her and walked to his room. She watched him as he went, staring at his firm ass.

He slammed his door behind him. Kira picked up his towel and snuck over to his door. She cracked it open quietly and peeked in, getting a perfect view of him while he got dressed and grumbling about her being a bitch and what not. His usual rambling as far as Kira was concerned. She had a fun time, watching him dress, but forgot to move as e came to the door. She stood up quickly, just before the door opened. She found herself face to face with an angry Kyo.

"You forgot your towel," she said handing it to him.

"Stupid bitch." He threw the towel in his room and stormed off. She stood there, looking in his room. The door was slammed shut suddenly, his hand still on the door.

"Don't look in my room!'

"Sorry, I didn't mean to," she looked up and found his face centimetres form hers.

"Yeah, bullshit."

"No, really I didn't." She backed up against the wall beside the door as he moved closer. "Was I dreaming or did you really turn into a cat?"

"You were dreaming."

"Then why do you have me pinned against the wall, which suspiciously looks like we're making out?"

"Because you're annoying me."

"Am I annoying you? Well then, you could always kiss me to shut me up."

"And you would like that, wouldn't you?" He sneered.

_I got him right where I want him._

"Well, no. but if you were to kiss me, I wouldn't complain. If you were to not kiss me, I would jus keep rambling on and piss you off further, meaning you would yell at me and get in trouble with Prince Boy an-"

Kyo crashed his lips to hers, effectively shutting her up.

_YES!_

He ran his tongue along the seam of her lips, she refused him entry, smiling.

"Stupid bitch," he muttered, walking down stairs.

"Excuse me?" she followed him downstairs and tripped him. He reached out and grabbed her arm. They landed on the floor with Kyo on his back, and Kira straddling his hips.

"You know, you're real annoying," he said.

"Maybe, but you're a real ass hole."

"Stupid bitch."

"Stubborn prick."

"Dumb whore."

"Dumb-ass man-whore."

"You'd like that wouldn't you?"

"Arrogant pig."

"Pathetic skank."

"Too small prick."

"Yeah, right, no tits."

"Excuse me? How can you call these nothing?" she asked, holding her breasts.

"Same way you can say I'm too small. You should know, you're sitting on it."

"Oh, yeah. I am. But I can't feel anything, so there must be anything there. Ass wipe." She dropped her hands from her chest

"Skanky whore." He said grabbing her by the wrists.

"You've used those already," she said, wriggling trying to get her hands out of his hold. She felt him harden underneath her.

"Don't do that," he said angrily, as she continued to squirm. He was getting aroused, but didn't want to be. Kira stopped and lent down, moving his hands, still holding her wrists to above his head. She stopped mere centimetres from his lips.

"If you hadn't held my wrists, I wouldn't have squirmed."

"If you hadn't had tripped me, I wouldn't have grabbed you."

"If you hadn't had called me a bitch, I wouldn't have gone after you."

"If you had let me kiss you, I wouldn't have called you it."

"If you hadn't pissed me off, I wouldn't have refused you entry."

"If you hadn't been looking in my room, I wouldn't have got pissed off."

"If you hadn't have walked off, I wouldn't have followed you to peek-" she pulled her hands from his hold and put her hand to her mouth.

"You wouldn't have peeked? You watched me while I dressed?"

"Oh, shit." She got off him quickly and walked to the downstairs bathroom. She locked her self in and sat on the closed toilet.

_I can't believe I said that out loud. Oh, god. He's going to hate me. He'll never talk to me again. I'm an idiot._

Kyo watched her run off. _She was peeking? Why the hell was she watching me dress? She's been hanging around that perverted dog too much. Now she's going to sulk and be all bitchy, and the others will yell at me. Stupid bitch, why do I even like you?_ He stood up and walked to the bathroom. He knocked on the door.

"Kira."

"Go away, please."

"Come on. I'm sorry for all the names, just come out. Rat boy will have my head."

"No, I'm fine. I don't want to come out. Please leave."

"Come on, look, just ignore what we said, pretend it never happened. Come on, if you won't come out, I'll make you." He pushed against the door.

"No. I'm fine. Leave, please."

"Stop being a stubborn bitch and come out of there." He was getting angry. He was about to kick the door down when it opened. She looked sad, but hadn't been crying. He was glad. Yuki would kill him if her upset her. He didn't like himself when he upset her.

"I'm sorry." She said softly, looking at her feet.

"Don't be, just don't do it again. And don't bitch to that stupid rat, or that damn dog."

"I wasn't going to." She walked past him and went into the kitchen. She pulled out some chocolates. She sat on the floor in front of the fridge and ate some. Kyo came up behind her and took one of the chocolates from the box.

She looked up at him, and he smirked at her. She blushed and hung her head.

"Kyo! Flower! You haven't destroyed my house have you?" Shigure asked as he entered the living room. Kira put the chocolates back and walked into the living room. She greeted Shigure as Kyo walked upstairs.

"Hey, Shigure. Did you have fun?"

"Yes, my sweet flower, I did. You didn't torment Kyo now, did you?"

"No. I stayed away from him like a good girl."

"That's good to hear. Are Yuki and Tohru back yet?"

"No." she sighed. "I'm bored. Can we go somewhere? I know you just got back, I don't want to bother you if you don't want to."

"that's fine! I'll be happy to go out again. Kyo! I'm going back out! I'm going with my little flower. You'll have to fend for yourself. Bye!"

Kira went upstairs and grabbed her sneakers and put them on. She grabbed her purse and phone and left Tohru's room. She walked past Kyo's room. He was lying on his bed. She walked in quietly and walked around to face him.

"Kyo?" She knelt down in front of him. "I'm going out with Shigure. Did you want me to make you something to eat before I go?"

"No. Just go. Have fun."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay. There's some cheesecake in the fridge. Try not to eat it all. I'll be back soon." She waved at him and went back downstairs to Shigure. "I'm ready." They went out side and walked down the path into town.

* * *

Sucky ending, i know, but i couldn't think of any other way to end it.

Iwon't post again untillI get 5 reviews,I don't like it when people read fics but don't comment on them.I have three other fics up and out of a total of almost 100 hitsI have a grand total of 5 reviews. Thank you to those that did, it was appreciated.


	2. Quick Memo

Okay, peoples,I have changed my user name.

It is no longer Spike'sSexSlave. It is now Kira-Jayde.

Thank you to Kyae Sohma, for reviewing. I will post again soon.I have exams and assignments at the moment, so it might be a while.

Okay.I forgot to put this in the first chapter.

Iam being very technical about the whole hugging thing.

In the anime yuki says something along the lines of "when we are hugged by a member of the opposite sex, we transform."

Iam going to be very picky about this.

The Sohma's may hug a member of the opposite sex, but the other person recieving the hug, cannot hug back.

Idid this for Momiji's sake. becauseI know he would really love to hug Tohru, soI made it that he can. I also did this for Kira and Kyo's purpose as well. i'm not saying why coz that would give it away.

So kyo can hug kira, but she can't hug him. She can, straddle his hips and sit back in his lap, she can wrap her legs around his hips and she can kiss him, so long as she doesn't embrace him, she's fine.

That doesn't mean there won't be transforming, if anything there will be more.

okay,I just wanted to make that clear, because people are bound to comment when he starts hugging her and no POOF.

i love the POOF. so do all my friends.

Okay, please readmy other fics, just go to my profile.

If you read Inu Yasha and Miroku, please review,I wanna know how muchI suck at writing yaoi. I'm thinking of doing a second chapter, with Kags and Sango, butI don't know how it will go down.


	3. Chapter 2

okie dokie peoples. Ii have only updated for Kyea Sohma, because she reviewed. she was the only ONE!

so this one is dedicated to Kyea Sohma, because they reviewed.

Unfortunatly I DON"T own any of these amazingly cool characters, but I REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, want to own: Shigure, Kyo, Haru, Hari, Ayame, and little Momiji when he's old enough.

Iwill only post ifI get reviews. I'm sick of people reading then not commenting.I will even accept flames, thats how badI want reviews.

PLEASE REVIEW. If you do, I'll read your stories.

Oh, if your an anime freak, feel free to add me to your msn, none of my friends go on any more, stupid friends

* * *

The next day, Kira woke earlier than usual. Usual being at least 10. she had woken up at seven. She tried to get back to sleep, but failed. Tohru wasn't up yet, and was sleeping soundly. She sighed and slipped out of bed. She decided against a shower for now, and wandered down stairs in her pyjamas, a pair of track pants and a tight black singlet. She pulled her hair up into a ponytail and opened the door to the kitchen. Some one had been up before her, because an empty milk carton was sitting on the counter. It hadn't been there when she went to bed. She rinsed it out and collapsed it and put it in the bin. She opened the fridge and found no milk(no duh) but did find some of her bread that she had bought. The others were always eating rice and fish and miso soup. She was used to toast, and pop tarts, so she had gone out and bought some. Although some one else had been helping her eat the pop tarts, as they disappeared rather quickly. She figured it was Kyo, because she knew that the others were honest, and Yuki didn't really like them. She sighed and found only one packet left in the box. She pulled them out and collapsed the box and put that in the bin as well. She had also bought a toaster, because Shigure didn't have one. She put the pop tarts in and turned it on. She grabbed a plate down and set it on the counter. The pop tarts started to smell nice. She poured her self some juice and set it next to the plate. She heard some one come downstairs. The door to the kitchen opened and a tired Kyo walked in. He was up pretty early, considering it was a Saturday. The others started school again on Monday, so she would be all alone with Shigure for most of the day. Kyo looked tired.

"Morning," she said to him. He was still half a sleep and in his boxers. The toaster popped. Kira put them on the plate and turned to leave the kitchen. Kyo grabbed one of the pop tarts off her plate and bit into it. She snatched it back off him.

"That's my breakfast," she hissed at him. "Get your own."

Kyo's put a hand on the back of her head and crashed his lips to hers. He forced his tongue into her mouth and rubbed it against hers. She tried to push his tongue out, but her tongue ended up in his mouth. She gave in and kissed back. He pulled away and rested his head against hers.

"You're annoying," he grumbled.

"Then why did you kiss me?"

"No idea. But you taste nice." He kissed her again. She pushed him away.

"Don't eat my pop tarts or I'll kill you." She pushed past him into the living room. She put them on the table and went back in to get her forgotten juice. She found the glass empty.

"Kyo!" she hissed. "Don't eat my food!"

"Tastes better than leeks. Oh, shut your grumbling. Get Tohru to buy you some more."

"You're an ass hole." She found her self pinned against the fridge. Her hands held beside her head.

"And you are really, really annoying. Why the hell are you still here? I thought you were only going to be here for a month."

"I changed my mind. I wanna stay for a bit longer. You're the one that helped me. By pissing me off. If you hadn't I probably would have killed my self by now. I swear as soon as you let me go I'm going to punch you."

"Like to see you try."

"Then let go."

"No, I don't think I will."

"If I wasn't so fond of you I would hurt you real bad," she said as he moved his face closer to hers so their noses were touching.

Suddenly the kitchen door opened and Tohru walked in. she saw Kyo and Kira and blushed and bowed her head.

"I'm sorry I didn't know you were in here, I didn't meant to interrupt." She back out of the door. Kira blushed and glared at him.

"Bastard."

"Bitch."

"I am so going to hit you."

"Then I better not let you go then."

"Smart move, coz I'll black belt your ass to France and back."

"Black belt, huh?"

"Yes. I've seen you train. You make a lot of mistakes. I'm better than you. Let me go, and I'll think about not hitting you."

The kitchen door opened again and Yuki walked in. He looked at both of them, before walking back out again.

"Get off me. Now they're gonna think you like me!"

"Nope. Just gonna keep you like this."

"My pop tarts are getting cold. Let me go, please."

"Nope."

"Oh, god." She lent forward and kissed him. He was surprised and made his mistake of loosening his grip on her hands. Which was what she was hoping for.

The door opened yet again and Shigure walked in. he looked at the two lip locked and burst out laughing.

"Oh, that's funny." He said before walking out.

Kira screamed and pushed him away. She moved him in front of the door and aimed a snap kick at his chest. It sent him backwards, tumbling out of the door and into the wall in the living room. She stormed out of the kitchen and sat down at the table. She ate her pop tarts ignoring the looks from the other three and Kyo's grumbling as he stood up and walked away.

"So, what was that about?" Shigure asked finally. Kira glared at him. He was smiling happily.

"He stole my juice and bit my pop tart. He pinned me to the fridge and wouldn't let me go."

"So why did you kiss him?"

Tohru and Yuki's eyes widened at the comment.

"To get him to let go of me. Don't talk about it again or I'll hit you real hard." She ate the rest of her break fast and Tohru went into the kitchen to make theirs.

Kira rinsed her plate and Kyo's cup and went upstairs to shower. She changed into her cargos and another singlet. She came back downstairs and found Kyo sitting at the table. She hit the back of his head.

"What the fuck was that for?"

"You know exactly what that was for. Don't do it again, or I'll hit you harder."

"I'm going back out again," said Shigure.

"That's fine," Kira replied. "What about you, Prince Boy?"

"I wanted to go to the library to day."

"Great. Another day with the stupid cat." Yuki and Shigure smiled at her picking up Yuki's habit of calling Kyo a dumb cat. Little did they know that she knew that he does turn into a cat. She flopped down beside Kyo and rested her head on his shoulder. "I don't think he'll piss me off. I'll just kick his butt. Hey, Prince Boy, you do martial arts too don't you?"

"Yes, I do."

"Hey, I'll kick your butt too. What are you going to do Tohru?"

"Oh, I'll probably go with Yuki. I wanted to get a cook book."

"Okie Dokie. I'm going to tie up the phone line while I go surf the net." Kira ran upstairs and grabbed her laptop. She came back downstairs and plugged it up and turned it on. The others began getting ready to leave except Kyo who just flopped back on the ground where he was. Kira couldn't wait for the others to eave. She wanted to hug Kyo again, to see if him turning into a cat wasn't a dream. When the others left she turned to the red head.

"What do you want?" he asked rudely.

"I was going to kiss you again, but if you're going to be like that." She turned back to her computer and began typing. She heard him groan quietly. She spuna round quickly and hugged him.

_POOF_

She held an orange cat again.

"I wasn't dreaming. You do turn into a cat! That's so cute!"

"Let me go you stupid bitch!" The cat struggled against her, but she held tight. He did everything short of biting and scratching her to get free.

"Why do you turn into a cat?"

"Because I do, okay!"

"But why? Did you fall into a couldron of potion or something?"

"No. I was born like this! Let me go!"

"Oh, but you're so cute. I don't want to let you go." She scratched under his chin. She could tell he was refraining from purring. "Tell me why and I'll let you go. Promise."

"I'm cursed okay? I always turn into a cat when a girl hugs me. You heard of the zodiac animals and the banquet?"

"Yep, my father tells me it all the time. What does it have to do with anything?"

"The Sohma family is cursed. Members of the zodiac transform into their animals when hugged by a member of the opposite sex."

"Oh, that sounds so cute. I wanna hug the tiger. Oh, and the bunny. So, can you ever not transform?"

"No. no one can break the curse. Let me go and don't hug me again."

"Okay. I promised." She set him on the ground and pet him.

_POOF_

Kira found a naked Kyo sitting on the ground. He puled his clothes on and left the room. Kira sighed and continued to surf the net. She did so for several hours. Shigure and the other two came home and they had lunch. Kira had packed up her lap top and ate with them. After lunch, everyone disappeared to do their own things. Tohru and Yuki disappeared and Shigure went into his room. Kira stayed in the living room with Kyo.

* * *

Short chapter, but better than the last one.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 3

Hello there Kyea Sohma.  
I know that Kira's reaction to Kyo transformation was a little lame, how she accepted it so easily,but once you met her four friends, you will see why nothing fazes her any more. Except snakes, but thats a different story. She does have friends come to visit her, but they don't come into it for a while. Although if you want her to meet another friend, thats fine with me. just review with the following details:

name:  
age:  
height:  
eye color:  
hair color:  
Fav cloths:  
Personality:  
If you do that I'll try to fit her/him in. I kinda don't write my stories in order, I write a chapter as I get the idea, so I pretty much have it planned out, although there are bits missing still.  
The friends Kira will have visit, are my friends. We made characters of ourselves, for story purposes.  
I'm _Kira-Ja_yde, duh.  
Tapanga Cheshunt is _Tapanga_, Tashikola is _Tash_. Moonwicca Staralinga is _Staralinga_ and Benji's lover iz a cowfree is _Ally_.  
Tapanga, Tashikola, Staralinga and Ally are characters in all of our stories,  
Trench coats and Sandcastles is Tapanga's story that Tashikola is posting, it's a funny one, and a good read, and she recently posted a fourth chappie!  
A New Look is Staralinga's story, yet another good read its a Inu Yasha-chan fanfic.I know her spelling and grammar kinda sux, but she has improved GREATLY, believe me it was worse before. I'm helping her write it, yay me. Its really funny.  
I think that's the only credits I have to do. If I think of another one it will be down the bottom.  
This story will be a funny one as well, and you will probably think its pretty stupid and spastic and freakish, but if you ask my friends, they will tell that, that's how we are. WE ARE FREAKS! And we are damn proud of it too.  
Okay, I've said enough, one with the story!

Oh yeah. i don't own Any of the characters ( take note, becauseI won't say it again, cozI forgets. .')

. 

.

"So, Kyo-Kyo. What do you do for fun around here?" Kira asked from her lying position on the floor.

"Don't call me that!" he snapped at her.

"So-rry. Grumpy much? Although you're cute when you're angry."

"Shut up!"

"Shi-gure! Kyo-Kyo's being mean to me."

Shigure stuck his head in the door. Kira was on the floor, stretched out beside the table and Kyo was sitting at the adjacent side.

"Kyo. You shouldn't be so mean to my beautiful little flower," he said as Kira smirked at Kyo.

"Shut up!"

"Oh yeah, Momiji and Haru are coming around soon. Try to be nice."

"Bah, go away, perverted dog."

"Dog? He does it too?" Kira jumped up and ran to Shigure. "You transform too?" She jumped up and down in front of him. "Can I hug you? Please? I wanna see you transform." She leapt on him, hugging him tightly.

_POOF_

Kira looked down and found a large black dog in Shigure's place. "Oh, my god. You're so cute!" She knelt beside him and scratched his ears.

"I don't know why you're so mean to her," he said to Kyo.

"Coz she's annoying. That's why!"

"But she's so nice, and sweet and beautiful."

"He's just upset coz I saw him starkers. I don't see why he's bitching about it. I'm certainly not complaining."

_POOF_

Kira looked up and smirked. "This transforming naked could work for me." She stood up and giggled. "Get some clothes on." She walked around the corner.

_POOF_

Kyo heard Kira scream. He stood up, but she ran back in clutching a rabbit to her chest.

"He's so cute! Can I keep him? Please?" She swung him in the air.

"Can I keep her too Shigure? She's really cute!" The bunny said as Kira set him on the ground and played with his ears.

"Hello Momiji. Is Haru here too?" Shigure asked, now fully clothed.

"He's coming. I ran ahead."

_POOF_

A young blonde boy stood in place of the bunny.

"Are all you guys so cute?" Kira asked as Momiji went to retrieve his clothes. He returned fully clothed. Along with a tall guy with white hair and a white leather jacket.

"He-loll! I stand corrected. You're all gorgeous!"

"Kira, this is Momiji and Hatsaharu, or Haru," said Shigure.

"Does Hatsaharu do it too? Can I hug him as well?"

"How bout you try and guess which animal he is first," Shigure said sitting down at the table.

"K. well, you're the dog and Kyo-Kyo's the cat. Momiji's the bunny. Yuki's really quiet and shy-like a mouse-or a rat! Yuki's the rat. That leaves the horse, but you don't look like you have the personality. Rooster- can't see you as that. Sheep-has to be someone young and adorable. Tiger? You could be a white tiger."

"No," Hatsaharu said.

"Hey! You speak. Um, what's left? The boar, the monkey, the cow, the dragon, or the sna- oh god. Please tell me you aren't the snake." She backed away from him and stood behind Shigure.

"No, I'm not the snake. I'm the cow," he sighed.

"Oh, really? Ally's gonna wanna keep you. She loves cows. Addicted to them. So if you're not the snake, who is? Only so I don't hug them."

"Ayame is," said Momiji, he frowned suddenly. "Does this mean Hari's gonna have to erase her memory?"

"Erase my memory? Why?" Kira asked.

"It's up to Akito to decide, not us Momiji, you know that." Shigure said as Haru sat down at the table.

"Why?" Kira asked again. "Why does my memory have to be erased?"

"It's a way for Akito to keep everything in check and us miserable." Snapped Kyo.

"Does that mean I would be made to forget you?"

"Yes." He replied looking out the window.

"I don't want that. I'm glad I met you guys. I don't care that you transform, I think it's kinda cool. Obviously a relationship would be hard, but not impossible. Why does he do that?"

"To keep people from finding out we transform." Said Shigure.

"Tohru knows though doesn't she?"

"Yeah, she knows."

"I don't want my memory erased. I don't want to forget you." She held one of the cushions closely to her chest. _I would be made to forget Kyo._

"What! Why are you crying?" Kyo asked loudly.

"I'm sorry," she said placing the cushion back down and running out of the house.

"Why the hell did she do that!"

"I have no idea. I'll go look for her in a minute," Shigure said standing up and entering the kitchen. He returned with a box of Pocky and left through the front door.

Kira ran through the forest. She had been crying. In front of _him_. He had only just started to treat her nicely. Now she would be made to forget him. And the others too.

She found a small creek and sat beside it, dangling her bare feet in the water. There were a few thorns stuck to her feet. She pulled them out and played with them.

"Kira?" came Shigure's voice from behind her.

"What do you want?" she asked, wiping her eyes on her sleeve.

"Just making sure you're okay."

"This Hari person, are they really gonna erase my memory?"

"That depends on if Akito finds out that you know. If Akito demands it, yes Hari will have to erase your memory."

"I don't want that to happen…"

"Ah. I know what's going on! You've fallen for Yuki!"

"No. I fell for Kyo. But he thinks I'm annoying. Trust me to fall for the stubborn one. I don't want to be made to forget him, or you or the others. I like you and Yuki too, just not as much as Kyo."

"Kyo has trouble showing affection towards people."

"I know. Because of his other from. I heard Tohru and Yuki talking, so I Googled it this morning. I didn't get a picture, but I found out why he wears that cute bracelet. His mother was either very protective of him, or she rejected him.

"She was afraid. You'll have to talk to him about it."

"No. I'll say the wrong thing and end up starting a fight." She sighed. "When my memory is erased, promise I can still be friends with all of you."

"I promise, but don't be so sure it will happen. Tohru still knows, so who knows. Come back inside, it boring out here."

"Okay." She stood up and went to hug him, but stopped herself. She tiptoed and kissed his cheek. "Don't really want you to transform." She stole a Pocky stick from his box and nibbled on it slowly as they walked back to the house.

"What was wrong with you?" Kyo asked when they came back inside. Kira looked at Shigure who nodded slightly in encouragement. She glanced at Kyo, before shaking her head. She smiled weakly at Shigure. She walked over to Kyo and kissed his cheek before walking upstairs.

"What was that about?" he asked Shigure.

"I dunno. But are you blushing Kyo?" he said, noticing that the young boy's cheeks had turned pink.

"No! What was that about?"

The older man smiled and shrugged, clearly stating that he knew.

"Tell me damn it!"

"Why are you so worried?

"I'm not! Just tell me!"

"Alright. I'm so sorry, my sweet flower. He would bash me if I didn't say." He sat down at the table and looked at Kyo. "She loves you."

"She what!"

Haru chuckled.

"She loves you. But thinks that you hate her. I wonder what gave her that impression." Shigure continued.

"That's no fair. You guys get all the cute girls. First Tohru and now Kira. That's not fair!" Momiji whined.

"Shut up damn it! I swear every time you open your mouth you annoy me!"

"She told me herself. Before we came back. Go and talk to her. Make her feel wanted."

"How the hell could she love me!"

"I don't know, but I'm so jealous. And if you don't take her, I'll have her."

"Bah, perverted dog." Kyo exited the living room and went upstairs.

Kira had heard Kyo yelling at Shigure. And heard him come upstairs._ Who am I kidding? He could never love me. Why would he want to?_ She sighed and curled up on Tohru's bed. She heard someone stop at the door to Tohru's room. They just stood there. Didn't knock. Didn't speak. Finally they sighed and moved away.

Later that night, after Kira was sure everyone was asleep; she slipped out of bed and made her way quietly to Kyo's room. She had lay awake, gathering the courage to tell Kyo how she felt about him She opened the door to his room, and slipped inside, closing it gently behind her. Kyo was sleeping peacefully, one hand under his head and the other resting beside it. She tiptoed to his bed and knelt beside it. She ran a hand down the side of his face. He stirred and batted her hand away.

"Fuck off."

"Kyo. I want to talk to you," she said softly. He opened an eye and saw it was her.

"What?"

"Um, earlier today, when I ran out side, and kissed your cheek when I came back in. I have something I need to say to you."

He groaned and sat up.

"I – I love you. I know that the stupid dog told you earlier, but I needed to tell you myself. I know that you don't feel the same but I just had to tell you."

"Why?" he asked her.

"Because, I couldn't think straight, I couldn't sleep either-"

"No. Why do you like me?"

"I don't know really. I find my self attracted to you, and I like everything about you. I've tried asking myself why, but I can't find an answer." She looked at the floor. "I'm sorry. I know that you don't like me. I won't bother you again." She stood up and turned to leave.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her back onto the bed. He made her lay down and put his arm over her hips, pulling her closer pressing her back against his chest. He stopped moving and Kira heard his breathing soften. _Why did he do that? He doesn't like me. He's tired. I bugged him when he was sleeping, what was I think-_

"Sleep," he said suddenly when he didn't feel her relax.

"But I-"

"Just sleep. Or I'll kick you out. You're tense. I can feel it. Sleep," He said again, moving his arm to her waist. She sighed and gave in.

"K." She closed her eyes and snuggled up to him, falling asleep beside him.

Kira awoke the next morning. The room was slowly lighting up, bits of sunlight playing on the floor. She soon realised there was an arm wrapped around her waist._ What the hell? Who the hell slept with me?_ The arm tightened its hold.

"Sleep. Too early," came Kyo's voice from behind her.

_I slept with Kyo! Oh, god! What have I done?_

"What's wrong?" he asked sleepily.

"Why are we in bed together?"

"Because you came and woke me up last night, to tell me that you loved me. I pulled you down to sleep. Go back to sleep." He pulled her back against him, and rested his head against the back of her neck. She could feel his breath on her skin. He sighed. "You're tense. Why?"

"I slept with you. I should be in my own bed. I shouldn't have woken you up. And I shouldn't have bothered you with my problems-"

He kissed the back of her neck. "You bitch too much. Shut up and go back to sleep."

She shivered at his touch. He did it again, longer this time. She shivered again. She felt him smile against her neck.

"Go back to sleep." He said again.

"I'm not tired." She moved his arm off her waist. He put it back. She moved it off again. He put his hand on her hip, squeezing gently.

"Stay."

"No. I have to go." She pushed his hand off and slid out of the bed. Her tank top had ridden up during the night. She pulled it down and left the room quickly. Kira showered and changed into a mini skirt and singlet. She snuck back into Tohru's room. Tohru was still asleep. She left her there and brushed her hair. She went down stairs to the kitchen. She started cooking breakfast and making tea for everyone. She heard Shigure come down stairs and enter the kitchen.

"Ah, my lovely house keeper." He said, with his eyes still closed.

"Very funny, you silly dog."

He opened his eyes. "Kira? You're up mighty early. And you're cooking. Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine. Just…just go outside and wait. I'm almost done."

"Alright. What ever you say, my sweet flower." He turned and went back into living room. Kira finished and brought it out to the table. She found Yuki and Tohru at the table as well.

"Kira, why did you cook? You didn't have to. I was going to do it. It's my job. You shouldn't have to do it-"

"Tohru, shut up. I did it coz I need to think. I cook when I'm thinking. Don't worry about it. We won't tell anyone, yeah? Um, Kyo's is in the kitchen and I made some extra for Momiji and Hatsaharu, too." She went back into the kitchen and came back with the mugs and kettle on a tray. She set it on the table. "I'm gonna go for a walk."

"Aren't you going to eat any?" Tohru asked.

"No. I don't eat breakfast. Enjoy." She walked to the front door and pulled on her boots. She zipped them up and grabbed her jacket.

The outside was cold this early in the morning. She walked along the back path, the one she ran along yesterday. This time she took in the scenery. The sun had almost fully risen, and lit up the usually dark forest. A couple of birds started singing from their nest. Kira found the creak she had sat at yesterday. She followed it up a bit further till she found a small pool of the running water. She slipped her boots off and stepped into the cold water. She lifted her jacket and wandered across the shin deep water to the other side. She found a large rock to sit on that would still let her feet dangle in the cold water. She looked at her feet through the clear water. She could see the surrounding pebbles around her pale feet. She moved them around, startling some of the fish in it. This was nice. _I could get used to this._

Kyo woke up again and realised Kira had actually left. He grumbled something about stupid women. He wandered to the bathroom. After stripping from his boxers, he stared down at his erect member. _Not again! _He stepped into the shower and turned the cold tap on. _God, I can't stop thinking about her. Why can't I get her out of my head? Her hair, her smile, her eyes- Grr! I need to stop thinking of her. I can't love her. Akito would just end up hurting her. I would too._ After the cold water had done its job, he wrapped a towel around his waist and went back to his room. He changed into his favourite pants and black shirt. He wandered down stairs to the others talking.

"Yours is in the kitchen Kyo," said Shigure.

"What ever." He made his way into the kitchen and found his tray. His name had been written on a piece of paper and set on the tray. There was a tray for Momiji and Haru too. The writing didn't look like Tohru's. "Why is my name on the tray?" he asked loudly.

"I have no idea," said Shigure. Kyo brought his tray out and sat at the table and began eating. Shigure took the name place of the tray and looked at it.

"Oh, that was sweet of her. How come I didn't get one?" he whined, muttering something about flowers.

"Sweet of who?"

"Kira, you stupid cat," said Yuki.

"You mean she made this? Not Tohru?"

"Yes. Weren't you listening, you stupid cat?"

"Don't call me a stupid cat! Damn rat." He muttered.

"I heard that."

"Piss off!"

"Guys, um, how bout we go out today? I still have to go grocery shopping," said Tohru, hoping to stop the argument from turning violent.

"I will," said Yuki. "I'll carry your bags for you."

"What ever. I'm staying here."

"Suit yourself," Yuki said as he followed Tohru into the kitchen and back out again to the front door.

"So…" said Shigure.

"So, what?" Kyo asked finishing of his meal.

"What happened last night?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Last night, when Kira snuck into your room and didn't come out till this morning."

"How the hell did you find out!"

"I have my ways. So what happened?"

"Nothing you perverted dog!"

"She does love you, you know."

"Yeah, I know. She came in and told me." He stared at his chopsticks.

"Well? Aren't you going to tell her that you love her too?"

"Where the hell did that come from!"

"Lets see. The numerous cold showers after seeing Kira in one of her outfits. The constant staring when she's not looking. The looking away when she does finally look at you. The looking in hers and Tohru's room when she's sleeping at night. Need I go on?"

"Dumb dog!" Kyo stood up and stormed off outside. _Why do I love her so much!_

Kira laid back down on the large rock and stared at the clouds through the tree tops. She could faintly hear Kyo yelling back at the house. She closed her eyes. _So he's awake. I hope he found his breakfast. Why do I love him so much? He's temperamental, he's impolite, and he's rude, he yells all the time. At me, I might add. Although he has nice eyes. Really nice eyes. And his hair, it's so unusual, but real cool. I would love to run my fingers though it. And his body! God it's to die for. I wanna run my hands over it. He can be nice-when he wants to. And he tends only to yell if he's pissed off at something mainly me or Yuki. He's really cute when he's angry, the way his face flushes. Oh, god. Kyo! Why do I love you so much?_

Kira fiddled with her belly ring, and kicked her feet in the water. She heard a twig snap. She opened her eyes and sat up. She looked around, but couldn't see anything. _Maybe a bunny or something. _She laid back down and closed her eyesagain. She felt a pair of lips on hers. She opened her eyes and pushed the person away. It was Kyo. _Kyo! He just kissed me!_ She sat up and moved away from him. She pressed her back up against a neighbouring rock.

"Why-what –what are you doing?" she asked as he sat in front of her.

"Kissing you. What did it look like?"

"Why? You don't like me, I'm- I'm annoying, and loud, and- and annoying.-"

Kyo pressed his lips back against hers. He put a hand behind her head as he slipped his tongue into her mouth. She moaned and put her hands on his face as she danced her tongue with his. She pulled away and pushed him back.

"No- I can't. Why are you doing this?"

Kyo groaned and looked at his shoes. "Coz I- I…"

"What? What are you trying to say?"

"I- I don't know. I- like you."

"Are you serious?" She asked. _Finally!_ "Please tell me you're not joking. Do you really like me?"

He groaned again. "Yeah. Don't go making a big deal out of it. It doesn't mean nothing. Don't look at me like that."

"Like what?"

"That. With the sad eyes thing."

"I'm sorry. So, does this mean, you'll go out with me? On a date?"

"Yeah, I guess. What do you wanna do? No girly stuff. And no way am I going to some fancy restaurant either."

She kissed him gently. "I was thinking of a burger and a movie. I hear there's a new action movie playing. What do ya say? My treat."

"Yeah, alright." He leapt up into the tree and leapt down to the other side of the pool. Kira picked up her jacket again and walked back through the water. She picked up her boots and walked with Kyo back down the path.

"So… does this mean I can hug you?" She asked hopefully.

"No. No way in hell are you hugging me."

"Well…can I …hold your hand?"

"Fine," he took hold of her hand.

"Can I kiss you?"

"No." He looked at her after answering. She looked sad, and stared off to the side of her. He stopped. "Don't do that."

"Do what? What did I do?"

"That sad eyes thing again. Don't do it."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to." She put a smile on her face and tugged at his hand to keep walking. She looked away from him, and let her frown return. _At least I can hold his hand. That's better than nothing._

Kyo saw the frown return. He hated to see her unhappy. Not that he would admit it to anyone. He groaned and pulled at her hand. She stopped right in front of him, and her head turned to face him.

"What? Did I do something-"

Kyo crashed his lips to hers. He slid his hand to her hip, and she slid hers to his slim waist. She kissed back just as hard. He pulled away when he needed air. She smiled at him. Not a fake smile like earlier. A real smile. He smiled back at her. She kissed him again, slipping her tongue into his mouth.

"About time!"

Kira pulled away and spun around. Shigure was standing in the garden with a box of Pocky.

"Oh, god. You scared me," Kira said. She let go of Kyo's hand. "Why are you in the um, garden?"

"I was looking at the flowers." He said innocently.

"Bull shit, you stupid dog." Kyo pushed passed Kira and walked into the house. Kira frowned.

"Thanks," she said sarcastically.

"I didn't mean it. I was just happy to see you two together. I couldn't help my self."

"Now he's not going to talk to me. Did he get his breakfast?"

"Yes, he did." He replied walking beside her down the path to the house. "How come I didn't get one of those labels?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't know you wanted one. I'll make you one for dinner."

"Yay. So…"

"So, what?"

"Did he talk to you?"

"Yes. He did. We were going to go to the movies, but I don't think that's going to happen now. I'll just do…something. I'm sure I can find something else to do." She walked inside and up to hers and Tohru's room. She put her boots down and sat down on the bed. She grabbed her sketch book and went back down stairs. She sat on the back veranda and began sketching a picture of the pond and the plants around it. Shigure had disappeared. Probably to his study.

"Are you coming or what?" said Kyo from behind her. She jumped at the sound of his voice and dropped her book.

"Oh, shit. I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

"What are you apologising for?" he asked. "You didn't do anything."

"Oh. Sorry."

"Stop saying sorry damn it!"

"So- okay." She picked it up and shook it gently to get rid of the dirt.

"So are you coming or not?"

"You still want to go out?"

"Yes. Are you coming?"

"Um, yes. Of course. I'm sorry, I just didn't think you would still want to go out after what Shigure did," she said standing up. She brushed the dirt from her skirt and waked past to him to her room. She put the book away and pulled her boots on after brushing her feet free of dirt. She zipped them up and grabbed her purse and her phone. She put them in her jacket pockets. She found him standing in the door way. He was frowning.

"Do you not like this outfit? I can change it, if-if your not happy with it."

"No- It's fine. You look- nice."

"Thanks." She stepped out of the room and closed the door. "Let's go, shall we?"

"Yeah, what ever." She smiled softly at him and walked down stairs.

Out in the street, Kira was looking at the different food shops.

"Did you want to eat before, of after? Or did you want to grab something for the movie?"

"Now's okay, I guess." He replied.

"K. Um… where do you want to eat?"

"Where ever," he sighed.

"What do you like? We can get something you like."

"Can't you decide anything for yourself?"

"Yes I can-but I just wanted to see what you wanted."

"Look, I'll eat what ever you want to eat, okay?"

"Okay, sorry."

"Stop apologising!"

"I didn't mean to upset you."

"You didn't. Let's just go, yeah?"

"K." She led him into Wacdonalds. She stood inline. He stood beside her, looking at the menu. "What do you want?"

"Just a burger."

"K." She ordered their meal and led him to a table, after receiving it on a tray. He sat opposite her, and began eating his burger. Kira picked at her fries.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He asked finally.

"What? No, nothing's wrong. I was just… nothing. Don't worry."

He groaned. "What's wrong? Tell me."

"It's nothing. Really. I'm fine." She took a drink from her cup.

"Look, if your upset coz I yelled at you… I- I didn't mean it."

"No- no. You didn't do anything. It was me." She ate some of her fries.

"Look. This isn't how you act normally. You're acting like Tohru, always putting others before yourself."

"Sorry. I didn't mean-"

"There. You did it. Act like your self. I didn't agree to go out with you for you to act like Tohru. I would have asked her if that was what I wanted."

"K." She smiled at him and opened the wrapping on her burger. She opened it up and pulled the pickles out. Then the tomato. She grabbed one of her fries and used it to cover the piece of chicken (Yes, she had a chicken burger. Sorry for not adding that detail.) on both sides with the sauce, then ate it. (The fry that is. She ate the fry. Not the chicken.)She closed her burger and took a bite. Kyo was watching her with a small smirk on his face. She swallowed.

"Did I do something funny?" she asked.

"No. I'm just watching you." He said eating his own burger. She raised an eyebrow and continued eating.

They finished their burgers, and munched on their fries and took their drinks with them outside when they left. Kira was a lot happier, Kyo noted and was glad. He didn't like her acting like Tohru. He felt her hand in his. She smiled up at him.

"You made the mistake of telling me to be my self." She pressed her lips to his. "I do what I want. So if I end up nibbling on your ear, you can't complain. Deal?"

"Okay." He said, looking at her.

She nibbled on his lips. "Don't look at me like that. Let's go to this movie shall we? I hear it's a good one." She smirked at him and led him along the path. They bumped into Tohru and Yuki. (Tohru bumped into Kira, Yuki bumped into Kyo. Can't have them transforming in the middle of a crowded street, can we? Although…drifts off thinking of what I can do with them Oops. Ignore me )

"Kira. Kyo?" Tohru asked realising who they bumped into.

"Hey, Tohru. Prince Boy. Fancy meeting you here."

"We were just finishing with the groceries. Why are you guys out?"

"Were going to see a new action movie that just came out. And we're going to be late, so we'll see you guys later. Kyo, come on." She tugged on his hand. "Kyo, you can fight him later. We're going to miss the movie." She finally pulled him away from glaring at Yuki. She waved at them as she led Kyo by the hand down the street. Outside the cinema, she stopped him.

"Do you have to glare at him every time you see him?"

"Yes."

"Well, not when I'm around. Got that?"

"You can't tell me what to do."

"You told me to be my self and I am. I don't want you getting into a fight with him. He always ends up winning and you end up hurt. I don't like it when you two fight. Okay?"

"Fine. What ever."

Kira smiled and kissed him. She paid for their tickets and led him in to the cinema.

BLOOPERS! Yes bloopers. Me and Moonwicca Staralinga were on some sugar and we kinda thought it would be fun to do a blooper of a scene in each chapter so here it is.

Scene: kira and Kyo are in the living room. Kira just complained that kyo was being mean and Shigure has pretty much just told him to shut up.

Kyo-Bah, go away, perverted dog.

Kira- :Jumps up: Dog? He does it too:Runs to Shigure: You transform too:Jumps up and down in front of him: Can I hug you? Please? I wanna see you transform. : Leaps on him hugging him tightly:;

POOF

Kira-:Looks down to see a large black dog in Shigure's place:-Ooh, Doggie! Fetch:Throws stick for Shigure:

Shigure- :Barks and chases after stick:

Kyo- :Mutters: stupid dog. You're not supposed to fetch it:Turns to Kira: Thats not your line either!

Kira-:Whines: Kyo-Kyo! You're so mean to me!

Kyo- Tough shit.

Kira-:Hits Kyo on the head: You're supposed to love me! I like Shigure now, not you. :Runs off to the human Shigure:

Whadda think? (.')tell me if you still want them to be added.

Please review! thank you!


	5. chapter 4

Hello there peoples and Kyea Sohma. 

Iknow its been a while sinceI posted, but it's Teltra's fault. They was checking my phone line and the kinda pulled it out, soI have been phone and internet deprived for about two weeks now.

My lovely Nee-Chan was kind enough to let me use her computer for internet purposes. So Yay to her. I don't know when the phone will get fixed, soI don't know how long tillI post the next chapter, so here's hoping.

Yay to me, this fic has recieved 99 hits. Yay to me.I feel so happy, but reviews would make me happier.

Icurrently have writers block, andI tend to write my story asI come up with it, so most of the end is done,I just need to do the middle.I need help, and I'm asking for it. If you want to help, just review or email or message me, and I'll tell you whatI need help with, mainly just meeting some of the Sohma's.

I think i will leave it at that for now. CouldI pretty please make it to 10 reviews? Please?

By the way, thank you to those that reviewed my other fanfic, your votes have been counted, so far, Inu/Mir/Kags, is in the lead by one vote. not much really.

Okay, on with the story.

They walked home after the movie, discussing its highlights as they did. They didn't notice the silver haired man in the shadows as they passed him. When they got home, they slipped their shoes off, and Kira put her jacket on the rack, they walked into the living room to find Hatsaharu and Momiji sitting at the table with Yuki, Tohru and Shigure.

"Hey, guys. Momiji, when did you guys get here?"

"They arrived shortly after you two left," said Shigure.

"Oh, did they get the food I left for them?"

"Yes!" said Momiji jumping up from his spot. He stood beside Kira and rubbed his cheek against her shoulder. "It was delicious. Thank you."

"You are most welcome. Have you guys already eaten dinner?"

"No. Not yet."

"Cool. I wanna change first." She dragged Kyo upstairs and pushed him into his room. She crashed her mouth to his. He slid his hands to her hips. She smiled against his lips, and slid her tongue into his mouth. She pulled away.

"That was nice. I like being able to do this to you now. Although-nope never mind. I'm going to change. Don't move. Okay?"

"Feh, yea, right."

Kira slid her hand from his chest to the front of his pants and moved it back up again. "Please?" she asked, pulling the biggest puppy dog eyes. He smirked at her.

"No. I'll meet you down stairs." He left the room, leaving the door open for her. Kira went into her own room and changed into a long, black, floor length, full circle skirt, and a tight black singlet. She came back down stairs and sat between Kyo and Momiji.

"So…are you guys all boring all of a sudden?" she asked bobbing her head from side to side.

"No, but you seem a little drunk," Shigure said.

"Ha! You wish. I've just had too much sugar. Kyo told me to act like my self. And this is me. Well, sort of."

"Sort of?" Hatsaharu asked

"Yep. Did you know your name is really long to say? What was the short version? Haru?"

"Yes"

"Can I call you Haru?"

"Yeah, if you want."

"Cool. Yes, sort of. I'm usually a total spaz. I act really weird. I dance around in my pyjamas when I'm alone and I love drinking orange juice and passing out. I'm allergic to it. Its fun though."

"You are definitely weird," said Kyo.

"No, she's cool!" said Momiji. "I don't think you're weird."

"But I am. I'm a freak. And proud of it. I'm kinda tired. But I have too much sugar in my system. So I'm gonna bounce of the walls." She picked up the chopsticks in font of her and started air drumming. (People air-guitar, Kira air-drums. Deal with it.) She started bobbing her head and humming her favourite song. Chocolate Jesus, By GOTR. (If you haven't heard of Ghost of the Robot, you suck! They are so cool! Except they broke up. But they started a new band called Gods of the Radio. GOTR still, he he. I'm a spaz! )

"Definitely too much sugar." Said Kyo again.

"Kyo-Kyo, Don't be mean to me!" Kira whined at him. "I'll get upset, and I'll whinge and be annoying and then you'll get angry, then I'll get bitchy and we'll start yelling-"

"Shut up." Said Haru.

"What the hell? Did you just tell me to shut up?" Kira asked, noticing that his usually grey eyes had turned black. The others had anime sweat drops going on. Kira was just confused.

"Yes. I did. Your annoying voice is making my ears bleed."

"So? Go somewhere else then. I don't care. My plan was to annoy the Cat. Not you, so go away."

"You do you think you are? Queen of the freaking world?"

"No. The king actually! And what got jammed up your ass so suddenly?" Kira pulled away from Shigure and Momiji who were trying to get her away from Haru. "Will you let me go? I'm having an argument with Cow Boy. Go away."

"Kira. Just go." Said Kyo, eyeing Haru off carefully.

"Why? If he wants to pick a fight then so be it. I'll give him one."

"No, you won't. I'm telling you to go."

"You can't tell me what to do."

"I can and I am. You do not want to mess with Haru when he's like this. Go."

"No! I can't believe he told me to shut up. I'm gonna make him pay." She stood up and went to walk across the table to get to him. Haru stood up and smirked at her.

"Don't you smirk at me!" She snapped as Shigure and Yuki held her back. Haru stepped over the table and stood in front of her, smirking smugly at her. She glared at him, and tested her imprisonment. She wasn't going nowhere in a hurry. Haru grabbed her chin in his hand.

"You have a smart mouth for a girl. You would do good to watch what comes out of it."

"Spit will in a minute if you don't get out of my face." She pulled at her arms. Shigure and Yuki held tight. Momiji and Tohru sat at the table looking worried. Kyo was getting pissed, Kira could tell. She didn't care. She wanted to know what got up Haru's ass and caused him to act like he was. What he did next, she wasn't expecting and neither was anyone else in the room. He crashed his lips to hers. She tried to move her head away, but his hand prevented that movement. She kicked him in the shin and got him to stop his assault on her lips. Next thing, he fell to his knees with Kyo standing behind him fist raised. Haru stayed like that, with his head bowed for a few moments.

"Ow. My head hurts." He said softly.

"What the hell just happened?" Kira asked and Shigure and Yuki let her go. They sat back at the table. "Some one tell me what's going on."

"Haru has a split personality. That was his black side." Said Yuki. "He's usually much worse. I guess he wasn't because you're a girl."

"Don't you start, Prince-Boy. I don't care what his excuse for not getting worse was. Why did he go 'black' in the first place?"

"That would be you," Shigure said, pulling his fan out of no where and using it to hide his smirk. "When he gets pissed off, that usually triggers the change."

"You guy are really weird. You know that right?" she asked before turning and leaving the room. She walked up to Kyo's room and slipped in, closing the door behind her. She opened the window in the room and sat on the sill. No one would look for her there.

"Where the hell did she go now?" Kyo asked.

"Don't yell, you stupid cat."

"I will too yell. Don't call me stupid!"

"Then don't act stupid, stupid."

"Don't call me Stupid! He leapt for Yuki. Yuki stood back up and waited for him. Kyo stopped himself, just before he hit him. _She doesn't want me fighting him. Stupid bitch._ He groaned before turning away and leaving the room. Tohru and Shigure and Momiji watched him leave, all wondering what had caused him to give up.

Kyo stormed up to his room. He slammed open the door. Kira fell of the window sill in fright

"Ow." She said lying down where she landed. "Thanks for that."

"Oh, shut up." He went to his bed and lay down on it.

"Don't you tell me to shut up. I will have no problem hitting you."

"Bull shit. You 'love' me. You wouldn't hit me."

"Shut up! Don't start with me." She picked her self up and kicked the mattress. "I am not in the mood. You people are really weird. I wonder why I love you all so much." She walked around to the front of the bed to look at him. " I wonder why I love you. You yell at me, you're rude to me. You're impolite…"

"You whinge too much, you're really loud and annoying and you do nothing but complain."

She turned to leave, but he grabbed her hand. She sighed and tugged at her hand, trying to get it free. She didn't succeed. He pulled her onto the bed. He made her lie down and pulled her close to him. He kissed her gently. "And you bitch too much. You're always getting into trouble. But you do give nice massages though." He kissed her again.

"Kissing me is not going to calm me down."

"Look, I didn't mean to upset you. It's just not really smart to piss Haru off. He usually is worse. We didn't know- I didn't know what he would do to you. And I really didn't want to find out. He usually ends up bashing someone. I don't want that to happen to you. Just stay away from him next time."

"Fine. But you're not allowed to yell at me anymore. Or I will go and piss him off."

He stayed silent. He rolled onto his back.

"I'll hug you," she warned.

"No you won't." He sighed, "let's just go and eat."

"Go ahead. I'm not hungry." She said rolling onto her side to face him.

"What are you going to do?"

"Stay here, in your nice warm bed. And make you sleep on the floor." She smiled at him.

"I don't think so." He rolled onto his side. He kissed her gently. She kissed back and moved so he was on his back, with her straddling his hips. She rested on her elbows and continued her assault on his lips. He slid his hand to her hips and slid them up her singlet; rough hands caressing the silky smooth skin of her waist and back. She pulled her mouth from his, at his sudden touch. She looked to see his hands up her shirt. That small touch was enough to turn her on. She didn't want to get carried away, because it would lead to _that_. But she knew that he wouldn't let that happen. She lent back down and kissed him again, pressing her lips hard against his. She ground against him. He hardened in response. She pulled back smiling.

"Did I do that?" She asked innocently.

"Do what?" he asked.

"This?" She pressed herself against his erection and ground against him. He groaned at her movements. His hands slid back to her hips to hold her down, loving the feel of her against him. She smiled and removed his hands. She got off him and walked to the door. True, she didn't want to stop, but watching him squirm at his loss of her was much more exciting. He groaned again.

"Don't stop."

"Tough. I'm hungry all of a sudden. You might want a cold shower," she said looking at the tent in his pants.

"You did this."

"Yes, I did. And I'm mighty proud of it too." She walked over to him and kissed the crotch of his pants. She leapt away when he grabbed for her and skipped to the door. "Cold shower. Don't want Shigure to see. He'll start making comments. Bye." She opened the door and closed it behind her. She lent against the door and heard him groan again,

"Stupid bitch," he said.

"Thank you," she said before walking down stairs. Tohru had disappeared into the kitchen. Haru and Shigure were talking and so were Momiji and Yuki. Kira sat down. She looked from pair to pair. Haru had returned to his normal quiet self. And Momiji was still his annoying whiny self. Just how Kira preferred them. She bobbed her head and started humming her song again. Shigure looked at her, after hearing her hum.

"Back so soon, my little flower?" he asked.

"Yeah. I got hungry." She said. She glanced at Haru, before closing her eyes and continued bobbing.

"I didn't mean to - you know, go black. It sorta just happened." Haru said softly.

Kira opened her eyes. "No. It's fine. I actually enjoyed it. I haven't had a good argument in ages. Kyo-Kyo's gone soft, so I don't get to yell as much any more. You've got spunk when you're black. I prefer the black you. This side is nice though. I prefer my bad boys. Not softies like Prince Boy." At this comment, Haru wiggled over to Yuki and grabbed his shirt.

"Hello Haru," Yuki said, a bored tone to his voice.

"Okay, he gets weirder by the minute." Kira said.

"Yuki was his first love," said Shigure. "I don't think he's gotten over him yet."

"Hey, so he's bi?"

(SO SORRY! I made him bisexual. I don't know if he is or not, I haven't gotten that far with the anime yet, so… I made him bi. My story, I can do what I want.)

"Yes, he is."

"So… if I was to propose a threesome to him when he's black I might-" she stopped because someone kissed her neck. She knew it was Kyo. "Busted." She said sadly. She turned to him and put a huge smile on her face. "Hey, handsome. What's up?"

He raised an eye brow at her, amused with her hopes to embrace ignorance at the fact she had been caught. "Nothing," he said. "I just couldn't help but overhear the last comment to come out of your mouth."

"'Hey handsome what's up?' K. Why you find that amusing, I'll never know." She turned back to the table.

"Very funny," he said into her ear.

"I thought so too." She lent back into him, and looked up at his face. "Was your shower nice?" she asked in a whisper.

"That wasn't very funny, you know."

"Oh, now you're mad at me." She pouted at him and sat up.

After dinner, Kira sighed contently and laid back on the floor.

"That was so delicious. I wish I could cook."

"You can," said Shigure.

"No I can't. I can only make cheese cake."

"So what was that this morning?"

"This morning? What did I do this morning?"

(Quick memo. Kira cooks when she's mad, or confused, or is thinking about something. She doesn't really realise that she's doing it. And has no recollection of it afterwards. She knows that it happens though.)

"You made us breakfast this morning," said Tohru. "Don't you remember?"

"No. I don't remember doing anything after waking up in K- waking up this morning." She paused. "Did I seem mad?"

"No. You said that you were thinking about something."

"Oh, yeah. Bad habit. I cook when I'm mad or confused or really thinking about something. What was I thinking about though? Dude, I wish I could remember." She sighed. "Ooh, well. Too late now."

"So if I want you to cook, I only have to piss you off?" Kyo asked.

"Yeah, but you'll probably get a broken nose too."

"I don't think so."

"No, you wouldn't. I'm tired. I'm going to bed." She stood up and walked upstairs. She changed into her pyjamas and headed into the bathroom to brush her teeth. She found Kyo standing in the door way. She looked at him, clearly asking, what?

"Can't talk?"

She shook her head and spat into the sink. She rinsed her mouth with some water and gargled and spat that out too. She put her tooth brush back and looked at him.

"What do you want?"

"Nothing. Just watching you. Is that a crime now?"

"Why would you want to look at me?"

"I have no idea. Sleep with me."

"What the fuck! I'm not going to fuck you! I'm still a virgin."

"What! I didn't mean it like that... I meant sleep beside me."

"Why?"

"I dunno. I like having you next to me."

"I can't do that. I'm sorry." She tried to push past him. He blocked her way. "Let me pass, please."

"No."

"Please. I want to leave."

"I want you to sleep with me-beside me-what ever."

"Why? Why would you want to be seen with me?"

"Because I like you. Look can we talk about his somewhere else? Like my room?"

"No. What I did last night was a mistake," she said as he came closer. "I shouldn't have bugged you. I shouldn't have stayed either. I don't want-"

Kyo crashed his lips to hers. She protested and tried to push him away. He slipped his tongue into her mouth. He put a hand on her cheek and softened the kiss. She pushed him away.

"No. I can't."

"You don't like me?"

"No. I do. I like you a lot."

"Then what's the problem?"

"I don't want…"

"Fine! What ever." He spun around and walked out of the bathroom. She heard his door slam shut. She sighed and went into the rooms she shared with Tohru. She climbed into her bed. She heard Kyo kicking his bed and mumbling to himself. She felt guilty, telling him no. She did want to be wrapped in his arms. But she couldn't understand why he wanted to be with her. She heard him flop down on his bed, and waited for him to fall asleep before slipping out of bed and sneaking to his room. She slid the door open and flinched as it made a sound. She closed it quietly and tiptoed to his bed. Kyo was sleeping on his back. His singlet had ridden up, showing her his perfect body. She slipped into the bed beside him, with her back to him and snuggled up to him. He stirred.

"What the hell?"

She didn't answer him and she felt his arm drape over her hip, and pull her back against him. She smiled and laced her fingers with his and fell asleep.

The next morning Kyo woke her up early. He was kissing her neck. She turned around and looked at him

"What's the time?" she asked sleepily.

"Seven." He ran his fingers in circles on her shoulder. "I have to go to school."

"I don't. So why did you wake me up?"

"I dunno. I prefer you when you're asleep. You're not annoying when you're asleep."

"Thanks. That was nice."

"Oh, shut your grumbling. At least I didn't let the alarm wake you up."

She yawned. "Mmm…what ever." She rolled back over and closed her eyes. Kyo began kissing her neck again. He stopped suddenly then began sucking at her skin. She giggled. "No. I want to sleep."

"I want to talk. Before I have to leave."

"Fine. Talk."

"I didn't mean to upset you…last night."

"You always upset me. It was no different."

"Is that how you feel about me?"

"Kyo!" she whined. "I didn't mean it like that. I like you. I love you. But you can be annoying. You bitch at me, and yell at me, and call me names. You steal my food, and don't own up to it."

"I like your food. It's better than miso soup. Does it upset you? Me calling you names?"

"Yes. How could it not? How would you feel being called a bitch everyday?"

"Alright. I'll stop."

"Thank you. Can I sleep now?"

"No."

"Okay, keep going."

"Um…would…you…go out…with me again?"

"Sure. I would love to. But right now I want to sleep, and I can't. You've woken me up. I don't like you, any more," she said lazily.

"But you just said-"

"I was joking. Stop being such a priss." She rolled on her back and sighed. "You woke me up. I have to kill you now."

"Like to see you try."

"Okay then step outside and I'll be with you in 4 hours."

"Come on, get up. You can walk with me to school."

"Then what? Come back home?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Fine. I'll wait for you to shower." She waited for him to leave and went back to sleep again. She was shaken awake again.

"Fuck off!"

"No. Get up."

"Make me."

"Gladly." She felt Kyo's lips on hers. She smiled and opened her mouth to his tongue. He felt around gently, and nibbled gently on her bottom lip. She pushed him away.

"Alright. I'm up. Go away now."

"No. Get up."

She yawned loudly and sat up. She got out of the bed and grabbed some clothes. She went into the bathroom and changed. She came back out to find Kyo not in his room. She went downstairs and sat beside Kyo. She looked at her plate. There were two pop tarts on it. One of them had a huge bite missing.

"Bitch. Skank my breakfast."

"Tough." He replied.

"No. No tough. I'm gonna kick your butt when you get home."

"Sure you will."

"Watch me. Oh! That reminds me!" She lifted his shirt, much to his protest. There was a foot shaped bruise on his chest. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't actually want to hurt you!"

"It's fine. Stop worrying."

"But I hurt you!"

"Shut up. God you're annoying." He pulled his shirt back down and pulled her hand off his chest.

"I wish I could hug you."

"But you can't and you won't."

"Okay. But you're mean."

"I know."

"Kyo-Kyo!" she whined. "Don't be mean to me."

"I'll ignore you," he warned. She pouted at him.

"Fine." She ate the rest of her breakfast, then excused her self. She wandered up stairs and brushed her teeth. She went into Kyo's room and curled up on his bed, even though she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. She felt some on sit on the bed. She rolled over and found Shigure munching on some Pocky.

"They've gone," he said softly.

"Oh. I didn't get to walk with them."

"Kyo thought it would be better to leave you be. Did you really want to go?"

"Yeah, I kinda did. I'm sure I can find something to do around here till they get home."

"I'm sure you will." He smiled at her.

Okay, thats it for now, please tell me what you think,I really want to know. UnfortunatelyI didn't do a blooper reel for this chapter,I was too busy on the others, butI will do one next chapter.

Please review!


	6. HOLY SHIT!

Oh, my god!

I won't be able to continue this story. Which is really sad. my pendrive, which had ALL of my fanfics, died, deleting ALL the files on there. That includes all of this story, as well as the sequal to **_'Inu Yasha and Miroku' _**whichI wrote as well.

I don't know ifI will be able to re-write all of the chapters thatI had done, because each one was like 30 - 40 pages on average. IfI do, I will tell you all, as well as whenI re-write the sequal to Inu and Roku.

Please, give me suggestions for the 'new' chapters. asI really can't remember whatI wrote.

Iam **_SO_** sorry for the inconvienence, soI hope all the fans can forgive me, as it wasn't my fault, it was my pendrive.

Kira-Jayde


	7. Apologies, but no more story!

I am really sorry, but this story will not be continued!

If you did like this story, I have posted another that is similar. I am really sorry, but this story just...died, you know? I lost most of it when my computer caught a virus, and I could never re write it, but the other one has lasted much longer.

I am very sorry to those fans of 'untitled for now' so my new one, 'Ushinatta kako atarashi miria' will be dedicated to you, as an apology.

Kira-Jayde


End file.
